Illusions
by ClockworkMinds
Summary: When Allen and Kanda are sent on a mission to America, the discover something they never expected. The two find Alice, a girl whose Innocnce is Illusions. Alice has one problem. Her brother is...or was a sworn enemy of the Black Order. Rated M for future chapters. Ratings: Romance, Suspense, Humor. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I __**HAVE**__ to start this from Alice's point of view. Then I'll switch to Allen's. Promise. The entire thing will be in Allen's point of view, except for the beginning._

_I hope this goes well._

* * *

The morning was too bright.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Crack._

I jumped from my bed, darting to my door. "What the-?"

My little brothers barreled through the door, knocking me over.

"Sorry, Alice-kun!"

"Che," I stood and shook myself off. I stepped out of the way to avoid their small bodies.

I dressed quickly and went downstairs. To my surprise, David was there. I froze in the doorway, going into panic mode. He had almost killed us all three years ago. Yet here he was, having the guts to show up on my mother's doorstep.

I stormed over to him and cracked him across the face. "How dare you come home!" tears blurred my vision.

David just stared up at me, eyes wide. I'd never seen him with such dark make-up on his face. His hair was shoulder length and unkempt. God, I missed him, I hated him for what he did. But he was still my brother.

I sank down to my knees. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

David sat up and pulled me into a tight hug. "I had to leave. I stopped myself from killing you. Mom's happy, at least."

"Don't you bring her into this!" I sighed, putting my hand to my head. "Sorry. She is. She remarried last year. Twins, God help her."

David grinned, his canine teeth a little too sharp. "I want to tell you guys everything, but I'd be putting your lives in danger. I may not be a Noah anymore, but the Black Order is still after me.

Our father had been a Noah and an unrecorded one at that. He was a traitor and was killed by the Black Order Exorcists.

"Fine. But I have to go to work, so please stay here and watch the kids." I stood and went out the door.

Today was so not a good day. I truthfully had no idea where my mother was. But luckily David had come home and he could watch the kids while I worked.

The shop was small, nothing more than a box (not literally). It was just small, but big enough to have seven racks of hats, three for dress patterns, two floor to ceiling racks for cloth, and a dressing room. The back, well, second floor was just as crowded with all the complicated machines you needed to make the dresses.

I just went about my day. I refused to let anything else get in my way. Until two men in black and red came in looking for David.

(And now for Allen. He's our narrator for the rest of the story)

Kanda and I sat in silence. We'd normally talk, but this time we didn't. Kanda was unusually extremely grouchy today and I just left him alone.

I watched my reflection in the train's window. Neah hadn't showed his face in weeks and I was glad for that. But my white hair and pentacle eye gave my position away. As did the uniform. I flexed my Innocence hands, watching the joints move.

I was just different and I well knew it. Though being in America would make no difference, since there were plenty of oddballs here. Or so I've heard.

The city where we were headed to was in Louisiana. It was some weird French name Kanda nor I could pronounce. Our pamphlet had said there had been some highly unusual akuma activity and there was a report of a Noah. The Noah was said to be last seen walking into a house towards the outskirts of town, as if it were his own home. And on top of that, our lovely little town was known for its prostitutes, which made both Kanda and I shy away from this mission.

A knock on our cabin door made me jump. I looked up to see that it was the food lady, pushing a small cart of sweets.

"Good evening, ma'am." I said, opening the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Exorcist. Would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head. "Not now, thank you."

"Oh, sure. Just stop by the dining car later then. You'll need your strength." Then she waddled off to the next cabin.

I was bewildered at how she knew who I was. Master Cross.

Oh, that stupid son-of-a-gun! I sat down on my bench. I hated Cross with everything. One minute he would be here, the next, he was gone. He really made Lvellie mad, along with Link. Luckily, Link didn't have authority to follow me on missions.

A few hours later, the train screeched to a stop, jolting Kanda out of his sleep. "Well, that was rude. You could have warned me when we were getting close." He growled.

"I didn't know."

"Che. Whatever."

I made a mental note to keep Kanda awake next time. Then again, he was always mean. I grabbed my bag from the luggage compartment and followed Kanda out into the stream of people.

_A lot _of people were going in, and coming out of the train. The platform was huge, the station building even bigger. This was a city, not a town.

"Shit," Kanda swore, receiving a dirty look from a woman dressed in a huge lacy dress.

"Kanda, calm down, will you? You're getting looks." I touched his arm.

Kanda didn't jerk away, just scowled at me. "And you're not?"

He did have a point. A few people were staring at my eye and hair. Some were even whispering, but I ignored it and drug Kanda through the crowd. I learned to ignore it when I was a street performer with Mana.

"Let's find an inn." Kanda made beeline for the nearest inn, desperate to set his bag down do he could us both hands to fight with.

The manager was skeptical about our appearances. Apparently, the inn got very few people who were dressed in expensive clothes. After we explained to the manager who we were, he reluctantly gave Kanda the key.

Kanda chose the bed closest to the door, putting me by the window. I tossed my bag onto the bed. Kanda was watching my every move, and I knew exactly why.

"What the hell?" I glared at the samurai.

"What?"

"You know what. I'm talking about the silent treatment and the dirty looks for no reason,"

Kanda shrugged. "And how I'm acting now is bothering you because…?"

I threw up my arms. "You are expecting the Fourteenth to show his pretty face. Just as an excuse to gut me like a pig."

Kanda came at me, lightning fast. He pressed me up against the wall, one hand around my throat; the other had gather me wrists and were holding them above my head.

"Fuck you," I hissed, activating my Innocence and clawing Kanda. He pulled back, wounds already nearly healed.

"I'm making sure that I don't have to save your sorry ass. Now let's go to our address."

It took us four hours to find where we were going. No one here seemed keen on giving answers or talking about the freak show family. I rolled my eyes, knowing they'd be really happy when Kanda and I saved their asses from akuma.

We stood in front of a shabby brick house. Two of the three top floor windows were boarded up. Inside was dark, except for a dim light reflecting off a mirror.

Kanda stepped up to the door and knocked. A sudden, loud thud shook the door and windows.

"Stop it, dammit!" someone yelled from the depths of the house.

The door opened, revealing and boy of about nineteen holding the hand of one child and another on his shoulders. "Sorry about the noise. Can I help you?"

"We're looking for an Alice Chambers. Do you know her?" Kanda asked, sounding like Link.

"Yeah. She's my sister. Why? She get into some kind of legal trouble?"

I shook my head. "Nothing like that at all. We'd just like to speak with her on the whereabouts of a suspicious person."

"Well. That's just as comforting." He said sarcastically. "Alice is at Missy's" It is pretty obvious, seeing as how the sign in freaking pink. And have a nice day." The boy slammed the door shut.

"I guess we get to find our way back to the center of town, right?" I asked as we stepped away from the house.

"Obviously, Moyashi." Kanda said.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_And yes, I mean the Devitto (David) as in the Noah. Since we don't get too much background info on the twins, I brought David in. In this, Jasdero is still with the Earl. David is a traitor. *gasp*_

_~ClockworkMinds~_


	2. Chapter 2

_ swear I'm going crazy. I had a really interesting argument with "Kanda". I think I made him a bit mad..._

**_Me: _**_I wish you'd be nice._

**_Kanda: _**_Not my thing_

**_Me: _**_But Why?! We all like nice Yuu! He's well...nice._

**_Kanda: _**_I care because?_

**_Me: _**_Well, you aren't mean to Allen unless he makes you mad._

**_Kanda: _**_Moyahshi, you mean._

**_Me: _**_Whatever. Don't listen to him guys. *runs and hides from Kanda*_

* * *

_I'm sorry this took so long. My computer crashed and I LOST EVERYTHING! Luckily, I know what's in the chapter, so it took me almost two hours to re-type. This version sounds better though._

* * *

Kanda and I made our way back to the center of town. He radiated anger. I stayed as far back from him as he would allow.

The sky had begun to turn a dark gray. I could feel a nasty storm approaching. I'd heard form Cross that storms in America could get pretty nasty. Especially in the south.

"Excuse me, sirs? Are you Exorcists?" A man in brown approached us.

"Yes." Kanda nodded slightly.

"Do you know anything of the Girl."

"What girl?"

"Her name is Alice Chambers. She puts and awful burden on this town, along with her whoring mother. Have you come to take her away?"

"Uhm, we don't know whether or not she will come back to the Order with us. Why is it you ask?" I said, looking the man from head to toe.

"Scum like her should not be here." He walked away.

"Well then. He was pleasant." I let the sarcasm leak into my voice.

"Very funny, Moyashi." Kanda detected my sarcasm.

We continued to walk in silence, except for the occasional person asking who we were. That man form earlier had to have gotten word around town that we were here to talk to Alice Chambers.

"I'm done with this. People are stupid." Kanda growled.

"We can't help what others say, Kanda. Get over it." I said, walking ahead of him. He caught up with me quickly.

Kanda and I had reached the center of town. Missy's wasn't too hard to find, thanks to the brightly colored window and sign. I opened the door and was greeted by the chiming of a bell.

A girl with long black hair stood behind the counter, leaning forward on her elbows flipping through what had to be a log book.

"Oh, sorry. How can I help you two today?" She straightened. Her eyes were a shocking green.

"We're looking for someone by the name of Alice Chambers. DO you know who she is?" I asked, bowing slightly.

"You're talking to her. Did David do something ?"

"Not that we are aware of. We're just here to talk to you."

"Well get on with it. I have work to do," She said harshly.

"We are Exorcists from the Black Order. We understand you have a gift of some sorts. Creating illusions?"

Alice nodded, crossing her arms. "Yep. No thanks to my whoring mother and that Noah man of hers. My brother and I were cursed because of her."

"Cursed? Noah man?"

"Yes, Noah man. Are you deaf?" Alice wrinkled her nose. "My dear old mother is something we in America call hookers. There was this one man who kept coming back and he got her pregnant with my brother and I. David was the unlucky one. The genes kicked in and he became one of _them._"

"Your brother was a Noah? Wait, he still should be." Kanda said.

"Nah. He's home. I'm sure you went to my house looking for me and you met him. He betrayed the clan so the kicked him out. He doesn't remember much. He's not Noah."

She was right. I hadn't sensed and Dark Matter floating around. David (Devit) must have been human for weeks, maybe even months now. "Kanda, Alice is right. That's why he looked so familiar. But he isn't Noah."

"I know."

"Alice! Who's out there?" a voice came from the back.

"Just two men from the Black Order, Nana. They'll be gone in a minute." Alice responded, her voice turning soft for the words.

"Black Order?" a tiny woman appeared from behind the curtain by Alice. She looked a lot like Mother.

"Yes, Nana. I'll get rid of them." Alice sighed.

Nana scanned Kanda and I with interested eyes. "No need, Alice darling. They are Exorcists. Your brother is lucky to not have been killed by them. David is quite the sweet man, though."

"I'm Allen Walker. This is Kanda."

"Ah, yes. Your idiot so-called Master Cross was here, warning me you'd be coming soon. I've never liked the man." Nana shook her head in disapproval.

"How do you know Cross?"

"Boy, he's been around this town so many times it is a sin. Alice's mother was confronted by him about David and Alice. Something about the crazy Noah Clan in Europe."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Sounds just like him."

Kanda scoffed. "Guess Cross has talked to Alice too then."

"Hell, no. A son-of-a-bitch like him has no need to talk to the likes of me. He knew better, really. I can cause so much pain it ain't funny. And it isn't even real."

"Alice, watch your tongue!" Nana scolded.

"It's fine. We've dealt with worse." I shot a glance at Kanda, who shrugged. I was talking about him and some other _lovely_ people I had dealt with in the past.

Kanda sighed, shaking his head. "Alice, can you control it?"

Alice didn't respond immediately. She looked at Nana, who nodded, then she looked at us, her eyes saddening. "Not really. Bad things tend to happen when I'm mad. I've killed three people because of it."

Nana interrupted. "How about we go in the back for some tea. We can sit down and talk in there. Would you mind flipping the sign over, young man?" she nodded at me.

"Of course, Miss. Nana."

"Please call me Nana."

She led us into the back. The center and two walls were over crowded with sewing machinery and cabinets. In the far back corner, was a tiny kitchen and table with four chairs. Nana put the tea kettle on the stove and got cups out.

"Milk and sugar?"

"No thank you," Kanda and I said together.

Alice sat down across from Kanda. "I have a feeling you're going to get on my nerves when I go with you, Kanda Yuu."

Kanda's eyes turned to ice. "Kanda." He corrected her.

Alice gave me a confused look. "He prefers Kanda. Calling him Yuu would be like a death wish."

"I see. Yuu." She grinned evilly.

Kanda didn't move. He just glared at her. "You women drive me crazy. And not in a good way."

Alice laughed. "Lighten up. It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so crabby."

Kanda grunted, but didn't make a retort. He looked at me, his eyes like sapphires. I knew he didn't like Alice, but there was something else there too. I just didn't know what.

Nana set out the tea cups and poured the tea. She sat down next to Alice. Alice leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"We can't take you back with us until your mother knows." I said.

Alice shrugged. "Like she'd care if I went missing. I just have to worry about my family."

Nana patted Alice's arm. "Your mother would care."

"As if." Alice scoffed. "Allen, what would happen to my family?"

I smiled. "Well, we'd find a place for them to stay within the Order's reaches and safety."

"At the Order." Kanda said. "The damned place is big enough. Plus it's too quiet sometimes."

"He has a point. I'll contact Komui, our supervisor as soon as possible."

Thunder shook the building. Lightning lit the sky a few seconds after.

"We'd better get back to our inn. I don't want to get stuck in the rain." Kanda said as he stood.

I nodded and followed his movement. "We'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Thank you for the tea, Nana." I leaned forward, took her hand and kissed it.

"It was a pleasure, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu."

Nana saw us to the door, letting us out hen locking it tightly as we left. At least we knew who Alice was now. Our next job was to call Komui. His reaction to David should be interesting.

* * *

_I love you all who are reading this, reviewing, favorite-ing, following or not. It just feels good to know people enjoy my stories._


	3. Chapter 3

_Meh. Sooo. Allen and Kanda sort of have a heart to heart. In case you haven't picked up on this, this fic takes place post-war, with another one starting. Yes, I have plans for this one. You should see my pre-chapter notes on this. There are so many of them._

_Anyways, I don't claim DGM, just the plot and Alice. (No one can have her! She's mine!)_

* * *

Kanda and I barely made it back to the inn before it started raining, no, _pouring._ We were soaked within seconds.

The main area of the inn was dimly lit, so we assumed the owner had gone off to bed. We quietly made our way up to our room, shivering from the cold.

Kanda shoved the key in the door roughly (it was a wonder the door didn't splinter) and opened it, standing aside to let me in before closing it.

"Fucking rain," He said.

I sighed, flopping down on my bed. "Welcome to America. Pleasant, isn't it?" I stared up at the ceiling.

"Shut up, Baka-Moyashi."

"It's Allen, Bakanda."

"Che. Whatever."

Neither of us said another word. Before long, the lamp dimmed and Kanda was asleep.

There were a few things I hated about travelling. One was the fact that everywhere we stayed literally had cloth for beds. Two was the fact that you had to always be alert and on stand-by in case anything happened. Three was the people.

Yes, I do like people, but some are just outright crazy. Society is shot to hell. Too many believe what one person says and boy, can it make a whole city go stark raving mad with fear or anger.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

I jumped slightly at Kanda's voice. "Yeah."

"Thought so. I can basically hear your thoughts, you're thinking so loud."

"Sorry," I mumbled, rolling over.

"Che," Kanda scoffed. I heard him sit up, then watched the dim lamp light up the room just barely. I could barely make out Kanda's silhouette against the wall. "Has the Fourteenth tried anything?"

I froze. "N-no."

"You've been acting off since we got here. Your golem won't stop flitting around."

I had forgotten about Tim. Kanda must have had him because I sure as hell didn't. Tim opened his mouth into a toothy grin and threw himself at Kanda. He caught the golem and glared at it. "Knock it the fuck off."

Tim darted toward me and settled in my hair. "Have I?"

"Yes. Almost as if you like me or something,"

I choked. How the hell could Kanda think that? I didn't think I was acting weird. Maybe his definition of off was different from mine.

Kanda sighed, closing his eyes. "Moyashi, are you even listening?"

I nodded. I remebered what had happened last time Neah took over. Kanda ended up running me through and I still saved him. God, I wish I could have gone with him and Alma. Only because Kanda needed someone and no one was there. "Yeah. I am."

"Okay. Look, we get Alice tomorrow after we talk to Komui and go home. Maybe that's your problem."

I shook my head. "That's not it. I'm not homesick." I looked up at Kanda, who was watching me intently with colbalt eyes. "If Neah takes me over again like he did in America, take Mugen and run it through my heart."

"Why?" Kanda asked. He didn't scoff or get angry. He just asked calmly, like he knew what my answer would be. And that my saying it would confirm his thoughts.

"I don't want to kill any of you. No thanks to Cross, I barely know anytihng about Neah. Besides the fact that he was Mana's brother. But I can't take the risk of any of you getting hurt."

Kanda didn't answer for a few minutes, so I lay back down, ready to go to sleep. "I'll do it."

I looked at him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"I'll do it not because you want me to, but because other's lives are at risk. I'd kill you, along with the Fourteenth. You do realize that, right?"

"Yes. I know" I covered my eyes with my Innocence arm.

"And it's not a curse. Your arm. Your eye. I may not want to admit it, but you've helped us out more than you think. You've put your life on the line more than anyone here has. You're a strong person."

I'd never heard such...nice words flow from Kanda. If anything was wrong with one of us, _he _was the one that had something wrong with him. Landa didn't ever say anything nice (unless, of course, talking to Lenalee).

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Kand lay down and dimmed the lamp. Within a minute, his breathing was at its sleep pace and I was soon to follow the suit.

The next morning Allen woke up to Kanda yelling, well, whisper-yelling at Komui. Their boss seemed to be in one of his moods.

"Komui, Ms. Chambers has three younger brothers. We can't just leave them!"

"Kanda, we can't do anything without Lvellie's permission!" Komui sounded angry.

"Screw him. He's unrealistic."

"But he's got the final say."

"Che. Whatever. I'm bringing them with us no matter what you say. If they have to stay at a nearby inn, fine."

"Ugh, Kanda. WHy do you do this?" Komui groaned.

"Because Allen's awake and I have to go." Kanda unhooked the phone wire from his golem. "Morning." he grunted.

Allen gave Kanda a two fingerd salute. "Same to you as always,"

Kanda was gone and out the door, presumably for breakfast. He came back a few minutes later and handed Allen a bag. "THere's some bread, cheese and tea in there. Enjoy."

i rolled my eyes. Typical Kanda. "What did Komui say?"

"About what?"

"David."

"I didn't tell him. I just told him we needed somewhere for them to stay."

"Oh. When are we leaving?"

"Nine. Train leaves and noon. Alice needs some time to gather her stuff. We can get something to eat of we have some extra time. Train food is just disgusting."

I nodded. "Fine by me."

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. We were both lost in our thoughts.

* * *

_Ohhh, Kanda. Alice gets taken home in the next chapter and tells Kanda something he REALLY doesn;t not want to hear._

_~Until next time~_

_And HA! Two in one night! I'm amazed with myself. _


	4. Chapter 4

_So here it is. And I have nothing to say...Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

We met Alice at her house. I guess Komui had okay-ed David and the rest of her family coming with and staying at the HQ until further notice. Unlike yesterday, the house was quiet.

Kanda knocked and it was answered by noone other than David. He just left the door open and walked back into the dimness of the house. "Just shut the door behind you." he said.

The living room, which was where I assumed we were standing, had a worn couch and a mothy chair. A little girl poked her head around the corner.

"Are you misters Exorcists?" she asked, looking up at Kanda and I.

I crouched down and smiled at her. "Yes, we are."

"Has Alice done somethng bad?"

"No. She's got special powers like us thatll help save others and protect people." I glanced up at Kanda, pleading for help silently.

"That's not what happened to David." she said.

Kanda crouched down next to me. "Your brother was hurt. He saved himself, you know. He's here now, with you and Alice. That's what matters, right?"

The little girl nodded. She hugged Kanda, who looked surprised by it at first, but hugged her back. "We'll keep all of you safe." he said.

She pulled away and ran off, probably to finish packing. David reappeared in a white apon arring a baket fullof folded clothes. "There's food in the kichen, if either of you want anything. Alice will be back in a little while. She went to get Nana."

"Wait, David. Why did you come back home?" I asked.

He looked at me with blue eyes. "Why? Because I couldn't just leave Alice alone. She and our mother never really got along well and I knew that Alice was probably left with the care of whatever child our mother was impregnanted with."

"You came back to help, even with what you did."

David nodded. "Yeah. Our mother wasn't too happy when she found out, but gave up the fight when Alice walked in,"

The door opened, revealing a disheveled looking Alice carrying four bags, followed by Nana. The bags must have been Nana's. Alice sat them down by the door and smiled weakly at us. That's when I noticed something was off. And why the house was so quiet.

"Alice, did something happen last night?" I asked.

She nodded. "My mother's third child, James died last night. He had been sick for quite a while. He just...died suddenly. He was fine when I tucked him in."

I pulled her into a hug. "Alice, it'll be fine."

She looked up at me. "Allen, I don't want to lose anyone else. And I know it'll happen one day too soon."

"Alice, for the millionth time. The kids will NOT be turning James into an akuma. I kept my super hearing and eye sight from when I was a Noah." David tapped his ear and walked away.

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "He complains hecan't sleep sometimes because the kids move around too much. I've actually had to force an illusion on him a few times."

Kanda grunted and made his way into the kitchen, probably after some tea or soba. Nana followed him, her steps unusually quiet for such an elderly woman.

"I thank you for helping us. Nana is staying her until it's deemed safe David and the kids can come back."

"Why here? It's a bit far from town."

Alice laughed. "She may look frail, but she has her ways of getting around. Nana is quite the vigorous woman."

"Right." I didn't say anthing else.

David came back into the room wth two large suitcases. "This is it of the kids' things. I'll go get ours packed."

He was gone and the clanking of dishes. Alice's eyes lit up. "Oh. I completely forgot I had David make breakfast! Guys! Get down here if you want food!" ALice yelled asshe mde her way into the kitchen. I followed her quietly.

Kanda was leaning up against the wall holding a small teacup in his hands, looking irrtated. David was at the table trying to get the kids to eat, whic they weren't. Nana was cleaning up whatever dishes she could.

Alice looked around, sadness taking over. "I'll miss this place, as much as I hate it."

Just then, the back door burst open to reveal a woman scantily dressed in red and orange. She gave David one look and made beeline to Alice. The woman raised her fists to start swinging at her, but I stepped between them.

"Stop."

"Move out of my way, you bitch!" she screamed at me.

Suddenly Kanda was there, pulling the crazy lady away from Alice and I. David had momentarily abandoned his post at the table and wrapped his arms around Alice in attempts to calm her.

Kanda sat the woman in the ratty chair in the living room and had Mugen at her throat. "Who are you?" he growled.

The woman laughed. "You mean she hasn't told you about her dear ol' mother?"

Kanda and I exchanged worried glances. "You're her mother?" I choked.

Alice's mother nodded. "Unfortunately. The brat is cursed."

"Cursed?" Kanda and I asked at the same time.

"Yes. Cursed. Bitch had powers. As does her sick brother."

Ah. She was referring to the fact that Alice could create illusions. It wasn't a curse, merely something you get involved with whether you like it or not.

Alice was at my side, trembling slightly. "I'm leaving today. So are David and the kids."

"Where to? These freakshow kids taking you to live with them?" Alice's mother's words had begun to slur.

Alice crouched down in front of her mother. "They aren't freakshows. They are from the Black Order."

"As if! They'e too young to be priests."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "First off, ma'am, we are not priests. We are Exorcists. Secondly, your daughter was blessed with Innocence and will help us save many lives."

Alice made a growling noise. "And you are no mother to me. You are Beth Myra of Paris, France. Mother to no one,"

Beth laughed, her voice now hoarse. "You are a wretch of a child. Sick and disgusting with your ways of life."

Alice stopped. She didn't blink. Her eyes glazed over like she was dead.

The air suddenly became thick and heavy. Movement wasn't good: it was too slow. It was like we were stuck in sugar water.

Beth began seizing. I couldn't tell why, but when I saw Alice's eyes, I knew. Alice was forcing and illusion upon Beth. I fought against it, bringing myself back to the ability to move at normal speed. I grabbed Kanda's arm and he nodded, unmoving. He _knew, _yet he stood there like me. Unwilling to stop Alice. We both wanted to, but couldn't.

Then everything started moving again. The atmosphere lightened and Alice collapsed. Beth showed no signs of moving. David was in the room before I could move.

Kanda dropped to his knees. "What the hell was that?"

"Alice is what that was. Her power slows time down, but you can fight it like Allen did."

Nana was in the doorway. "You kids need to go. Alice decided the young 'uns are staying with me. Go, you four. I'll take care of Beth."

We stared at Nana. She just nodded and shooed us out the door, with Kanda carrying Alice and David with his and Alice's belongings. We had no choice but to go to the train station ad then home.

* * *

_Ok, I'm re-reading DGM and THE TWINS ARE BACK! *sighs* I guess it was expected...and damn, Jesdero has changed...he actually looks more human. David is well...David._


	5. Chapter 5

_And here it is. That new story I'm working on is going up tonight too. Yeah, flowed much, MUCH faster than I expected. _

_On-ward ho!_

* * *

David trailed behind us, avoiding contact with both Kanda and I. Alice was ahead of us, recieving glares from the villagers.

"Hey, you bitch!" a man approached Alice, swiping at her with his cane. "Where do you think you're going?!"

I was in front of Alice before he could draw his arm back to swing again. Kanda grabbed ahold of the man, restraining him.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Alice nodded, glaring at the man, not looking one ounce scared. "Fuck you, Mr. Groundt. I'm going _home._" Alice put a ton of force behind the last word.

The man, Mr. Groundt, narrowed his eyes. "Your mother would never allow this. Where is she?"

I spoke, standing my full height. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to go home. You are disrupting Exorcist bussiness."

He spat at me. "You men are no servants of God. You two are too unholy." He pulled himself from Kanda's grasp and stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Kanda asked Alice.

"He is one of my mother's clients. Wants me to be like my mother. I swear I'll kill him if I come back and he's still alive."

I looked at her. Alice didn't seem like the vicious type. "Ok. Well should hurry."

I followed Kanda the rest of the way there.

The train station was a little on the busy side. It was noisy, which I knew would make Kanda angry. Luckily, we had reserved a compartment ahead of time. An overnight one, of course. The train ride was going to be a bit long going home.

The steward looked Kanda and I head to toe. He gave us a dirty look and went right on past us.

The stewards and stewardesses had on oddly colored uniforms. They were light purple, with a hinting of red. On the sleeves were crosses, near the cuffs.

"This is an Order train. Look at their sleeves closely." Kanda said.

I sucked in a breath when I saw it. Sure enough, there within the cross, lay the CROW symbol. hey definately weren't CROWs though. they looked too weak to be of the sorts.

"Shit. Link could be here."

Kanda nodded. He led us to our compartment, signalling Alice and David to sit across from us.

"Link? In all seriousness? He's still after your ass, Allen?" David looked at me wide eyed.

"Noah is still in me. I'm fighting Neah off as best I can. Sometimes he just taes over. Kanda, of course, won't let Neah out of his room."

"His room?!" David choked. "Oh, you two aren't...you know, _together_, are you?"

Kanda glared at David, then at me. "What the fuck makes you think that?"

David shrugged. "Just the way you two look a each other sometimes. Sorry I suggested it."

Alice made a growling noise in the back of her throat. "For fuck's sake, Kanda. You two act like you hate one another, but you don't. Both of you radiate protectiveness. Especially you, Mr. Yuu Kanda."

Kanda stayed silent. I knew he didn't dare argue with a female. Nor did he show disrespect towards them.

Alice wasn't done. "You'd make a good husband one day. Just act like you care." Alice stood up and walked from the compartment, David behind her shaking his head. The two were like twins. David had grow silent and watchful, more alert and protective.

Kanda and I sat in an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes. I had leaned forward and put my head into my hands. Kanda's breathing grew slightly heavy.

"She has a point, Moyashi."

I looked at him through my hair. "That's impossible, Kanda. There's no way in hell you could possibly have feelings for someone. In _that _way. Or for _me. _I'm just an Exorcist who's got money on his head if he acts out of line." I leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"First off, all of us have prices on our heads. Welcome to he Black Order. Second off, I protect you because I have no choice. And what would it matter to you if i _did _have feelings for you?"

"I don't know. It might, considering you're always acting all cold-hearted. Yuu Kanda showing affection. Now that'll be interesting." I smiled weakly at the thought.

I was ripped up from my seat. Kanda was grasping m shoulders rather tightly, staring at me intently. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "You are so ignorant, baka Moyashi."

"What do you mean, Kanda?"

Kanda smirked. "You know damn well what I mean. I don't always protect you because its my job. I don't help you because it's my job. If I don't, then I feel like a total idiot because all you've don is risk your life for the rest of us. And all we can do is stand there. It's payback."

I stared at Kanda. Kanda,who always gets mad over the tiniest of things. Kanda, who hates being called by hs given name (first name). Kanda, a cold-hearted 'bastard', as people called him sometimes.

But beneath the hard shell, there was something else. A totally different Kanda who gave a shit.

"What are you staring at?"

Kanda's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Sorry."

He let go of me, leaving my arms tingling. "I'm going to go find the other two. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

By the time Kanda got back, I had gotten the beds ready. His was below mine, closer to the door. Plus, he preferred it he didn't fall off the bunk from six feet up if the train suddenly stopped. I was lying in my bunk, pretending to be asleep when I felt Kanda touch my shoulder.

"Thought not. Well, Alice and David are coming down now. And it was pointless to pretend you were alseep. You look much calmer asleep than you do awake."

He ducked into his bunk. Only a few seconds later, the compartment door slid open, tell-tale signs Alice d David were back.

Now I wouldn't get any sleep. So much for that.

When I woke up, Alice and David were once again gone. Their beds had been refolded into the wall and Kanda was sitting cross-legged on the bench. He didn't even flinch when I landed a bt heavily on the floor. I turned to fold my bed into the wall when I was grabbed from behind and shoved against the door.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that?" Kanda's hair was tied at the nape of his neck.

I nodded. "I've known for years. I'm glad you can state the obvious." I tried getting away from him, but all the more pressure he put on my wrists.

"Don't get smart with me, Moyashi." he growled.

"I just did." I hissed.

Kanda growled. Though it wasn't his usual feral growl. It was a calmer, warning growl.

"We're almost home. If you keep it up, I'll lock you in my closet."

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try."

Kana pulled me up into a hug. "I never meant to hurt you. After the whole American Branch incident, I figured you'd never forgive me. Instead, you sent my ass off to Mater to be with Alma when he died. Fuckng idiot, you are."

I stood there stiffly at first, but hugged Kanda back. Yeah, it was a bit awkward, but i accepted it. No way in hell I was goig to push him away.

"Kanda, I did it because I could. And to get you out of danger. You were already hurt enough as it was."

"Don't fucking to it again, Moyashi."

* * *

_So I believe I won't get to update because my DAD thinks I do nothing but write fanfics. And seeing as how it's spring break for me, I had plans. Now I don't. I'm really, really sorry, guys. I love you all (in a non-creepy kind of way) Just bear with me until I get my internet back. I WILL work on new chapters though, so as soon as I get my internet back, eb prepared for like 4 chapters of each story. Maybe. Most likely._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm trying to get at least 15 chapters on this before reverting back to Forbidden. As for Lost Memories, it is SO NOT a one-shot. It'll continue soon. Life is just getting in the way._

_Enjoy._

* * *

When I woke up, the boat wasn't rocking uncomfortably anymore. Kanda was still lying on his bed, looking pale and sick. I peeled myself off of my bed and touched his shoulder.

"Go away." He hissed into the pillow.

I sighed. "Kanda, come on. You need to get some food in you."

"Don't want to. Now leave before I cut you to pieces." Kanda made a weak threat.

"Whatever. See you later." I didn't bother trying to get him up again. I knew that he'd kill me even if he _was _sick. I pulled on my sweater over my pajamas and opened the door.

Alice was in her room, sitting cross legged in the center of it, a ball of light in her hands.

_Her Innocence._

It was fairly small. She didn't look worn like last night. Instead she looked more alive than ever.

"I know you're there, Allen. You're not as silent as you think you are." Alice opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Alice. How are you?"

"Eh. I've been better. I hope Kanda is okay. He didn't sound too well last night."

"He's sick. He and water don't get along. And I'm leaving it at that."

Alice chuckled. "I can't swim either. I rely on my Innocence to get me out of it. And do you want me to go get him up?"

"Be my guest. I doubt he'll listen to you." I stepped aside, allowing Alice out of her room and into ours.

She walked right over to Kanda, stood on the side of the bed where he was facing the wall, and crouched down in front of him. "Now, Kanda. Get you as up out of bed before I drag you from it."

"Go the fuck away."

Alice sighed. She picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor and hit him with it. More than once.

That got Kanda out of bed.

"What the hell, woman?!" he yelled.

Alice grinned and dropped the pillow. "Told you so, Allen. He's exactly like David."

"Do _not _compare me to that Noah." Kanda got dangerously close to Alice's face. She didn't even flinch.

She leaned in, still smiling. "I've met people whose attitude is worse than yours, Yuu Kanda. Do _not _test me. I will throw you into the water."

"Che. As if a little girl like you could pick me up," Kanda smirked.

I stood in the doorway, unable to move. I knew if I didn't, things would get worse. I knew if I did, Kanda would most likely kill me.

Alice cold cocked Kanda. "I told you do _not _mess with me. Just because you're a foot taller than me doesn't mean that I can't take you down. Now get into the kitchens and eat." Alice walked around the bed, pausing at the door. "I told you I'd win." And she was gone.

Kanda was on his feet and had me pinned to the wall. "You told her to come in here?"

"No. She came in here on her own accord."

"Che. As if. I know better, Moyashi."

Alice reappeared, pulled Kanda away from me. "Your tea and soba is ready."

Kanda huffed and walked out, leaving me with Alice.

"You know he likes you, right?"

"Kanda doesn't like _anyone_. If he did, it would be a miracle." I started the trip to the kitchens.

"No, not like that. I mean he like _likes _you. He just hides it. Now, I'm a female. He fails at hiding it from me."

I choked on my own spit. "That impossible. Kanda's too…emotionless and hateful."

Alice stopped me by grabbed my shoulders to face her. "Allen, trust me. I'm pretty sure you can tell when someone likes you, right? If so, watch how Kanda acts around you."

_Get back here you damned rabbit!"_ Kanda yelled. There was a loud crash then Lavi shot up the stairs and off to the main deck, most likely. Kanda was right behind him, but skid to a halt when he saw Lavi had taken shelter above decks.

I shook my head. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the stairs and into the kitchen.

It was bustling. A bit too busy for my liking, but then again, it was like that daily back at headquarters. A Finder greeted us with bowls of oatmeal and fruit. "Enjoy. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Alice and I took our bowls and sat down in the corner table and only moments later Kanda burst back in, looking more pissed than ever. I didn't say a word. Just let him seethe.

Alice had moved to sit next to Kanda, which made him slightly angrier. She grinned at him and continued to pick at her oatmeal. When she thought Kanda wasn't looking, she flicked an oat-covered strawberry at him. I was pretty sure she was aiming for his arm, but it hit him square in the cheek.

"What the fuck?!"

Alice shrugged. "Now, now, Kanda. We don't want me to damage you more than you already are, do we?" she snickered.

Kanda grabbed her collar and hauled her upwards. "Don't even fucking think-,"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Instead, he dropped to the ground, holding his head, face scrunched up with pain. Alice's eyes were wide with fear.

"It's not me." She whispered.

I didn't feel like I was in Jell-O. There was nothing. "Go find Lavi and David. Now!" Alice shot from the room. I heard her clunk up the stairs and her screams for Lavi and her brother.

I crouched down next to Kanda, who was getting a little too pale. He was grunting in pain. "Kanda. Can you move?"

"Shut the fuck up, Allen." I heard him release a hiss of breath from between his teeth.

"Okay. You stay here. I'll go above decks and see what's going on. Move and I swear I'll kill you."

"Try me." Kanda growled. His breathing was getting a little heavier.

I shot out the door, not wanting to leave Kanda in the state he was in. Yes, he was mean and constantly threatening me or Lavi, but he was my friend.

Above deck was in shreds. Literally. David had two machetes and was swinging blindly at the akuma. Alice was swearing and taking some akuma down somehow. And Lavi. Well, he was being Lavi.

"Innocence activate!" I yelled and launched myself at the nearest akuma.

Within seconds, most of them were gone. And the level ones that had been there moments ago were replaced by level twos. I groaned inwardly.

_This is not going well. _I thought to myself.

One of the akuma rammed into Alice. She flew back into the debris of the above deck cabin. David dropped down from the akuma, throwing the machete at it.

"Alice!" He screamed.

"Get her below into the kitchens! Stay there!" I yelped as Lavi's hammer got a little too close for comfort.

One moment we were fighting against what seemed like hundreds of level twos, then they were gone. Just gone. No explosions or teleportation.

I had taken several hits to the head. Lavi was in no better shape than I was. I managed to pull myself up and stumble over to Lavi. He was on his feet, grabbing me and nearly carrying me down the stairs and off to the kitchen.

Kanda was back on his feet. He had blood smeared on his face. David was holding Alice upright. She once again looked sick.

"Alice, what happened?"

"I-I dropped the Illusion and they just _attacked_. I should've told you. They showed up about two hours after we launched. I thought I could hold out until we got to England."

"Well, guess what? Because of you, we nearly got us killed." Kanda growled.

"Kanda, shut the hell up. You're not helping. Alice, getting attacked by akuma is inevitable." I explained. She didn't seen relieved by my words.

"Guys. We're home. We should hit land in a half hour or so. Get ready." Lavi said.

This wasn't going to get any better. Probably worse, with our luck. Hopefully Alice was accepted and David wasn't killed.


	7. Testing

_Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever. Life got in the way. I've got one and a half more chapters on this. I hope I can get it all up before the weekend is over.  
_

* * *

Lenalee was passing through the main hall as we were entering, water-logged and cold. She jumped and let out a small shriek, slapping her hand over her mouth. "You guys are back!"

"Yeah. And we're going to go take a shower." Lavi said as he trudged off to his room.

Lenalee had seen Alice, but not David. "Who are you?"

"Alice Chambers. This is David Chambers." Alice gestured to her brother, whom stood stock still, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't hear Alice introduce him. I could see fear take over Lenalee.

"He's a Noah! What the hell are you thinking, Allen? How did he get past the Gatekeeper?"

I put my hands on her arms, trying to calm her. "He's not a Noah. Look at him. He didn't even have a human form. Do you sense Noah?"

Lenalee shook her head. "N-no. That's odd. How can that be possible?"

David shrugged. "I don't know. I just went against the Earl because I realized world destruction wasn't the best idea. So he put me in America where I grew up. Alice is my sister." He brought his head down to look at Lenalee. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I should have stayed home.

Alice shook her head violently, sending little droplets of water everywhere. She was about to say something when Kanda interrupted her. "I'm not too happy about this either, but if the sister complex approves, then we have to deal." He stomped off, probably for a warm shower.

Alice sighed. "What is his problem?"

"Everyone." Lenalee and I said together.

"Great. Just great. I suppose you should take us to your leader." Alice shrugged.

I laughed. "Very funny, Alice. Yes, we should, though."

I led Alice and David down the hall to Komui's office with Lenalee bringing up the tail. Komui was asleep at his desk, drooling everywhere.

"Hey! Wake up, you idiot!" I yelled in his ear.

The man jumped at screamed. "Nooo! Lenalee, don't do this to meeee!" When he opened his eyes and saw my standing there, soaked with David and Alice, he stopped. "Oh. You're back."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we are. Theses two are Alice and David."

Komui nodded. "Yes, yes. I got a message from Lavi. He said David once was Debitto."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well, David. What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I want to help fight. What the Earl is doing isn't right."

"World domination is all that the Earl seems to understand." I flopped down on the couch in front of Komui's desk. "I'm sure if we came up with a plan like his, we'd win."

"Allen, no." Komui looked at David. "Do you possess any of the fighting skills that you did when you were a Noah?"

David shrugged, taking the other end of the couch. He leaned his elbows on his knees and stared straight at Komui. "Yeah. I can still shoot a gun. I know the basics of jujitsu, too."

"That's a great start! I'll have the room next to Allen's set up for you. Get him when you need to go somewhere besides the bathroom. I don't want Kanda to kill you."

"I'll go get the science division ready for the exams. And I'll put a room together for Alice and David. Same room, I'm guessing?"

Komui nodded. "Allen, I want you to show these two to the cafeteria, then to Reever. But take Alice to Hevlaska after she get examined."

I stood, nodding. "On it. Come on. I'm sure you're both hungry."

* * *

The walk to the cafeteria was silent. David was amazed at the statues lining the walls, whereas Alice just stared at her feet. She looked tired and scared, maybe even a little hopeless. After a bit, David noticed and put a comforting arm around her.

The cafeteria was empty, except for Kanda and Lavi. I walked up to Jeryy's window and introduced him to Alice and David.

"Who are these two sweeties?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"This is David and his sister Alice."

"Ooo, Newbies. I love when we get someone new around here."

David's eyes were huge. It was like he was afraid but amazed by Jeryy. Alice's jaw was on the floor. Literally.

"Please tell me you have... oh I don't know."

"Anything. Ask Allen here."

"Parasitic type. We eat more."

"Uhm, I'll have fish and chips, please." David said quietly.

"Coming right up! The usual, Allen dear?"

I nodded. "What do you want, Alice?"

"Sweet rolls and some sushi and coffee, please."

The siblings were in awe at how much I ate. I explained to them about parasitic type Innocence. Both of them wrinkle their noses at first. David must have no memory of me nearly killing him. But I doubt he'd shy away now, with the Earl after us and him in the Black Order itself.

"So, you have to eat all this food to stay alive?" Alice pulled one of her sweet rolls apart.

"I have to eat a ton, yes. I can go a while without food, but it lessens my strength."

David poked at a fry, not looking hungry. "But what about me? What do you think They're going to do with me?"

I sighed. "Well, the Vatican can't know you were a Noah. They'd kill you. You'd either become a Finder or just a resident. We've housed people before. Not a big deal. Plus your sister is here."

"What if Hevlaska finds I'm compatible with Innocence?"

"Then you'd go into training to become an Exorcist. Then the Order would want to toy with you. Like they do with us." I finished the last bit of my food.

Alice sucked in a sharp breath. "But David was a _Noah. _Your sworn enemy."

I leaned forward, putting my arms on the table and looked directly at Alice. "_Was_, Alice. That's the key word. You are an Accommadator, one who carries and uses Innocence. David has a good chance he can be too. We won't know until the tests are done." I paused, remembering my job. "Speaking of, we need to go."

* * *

David didn't look too thrilled about the elevator. "Is that thing even safe?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's fine. Get on here, will you?"

David stepped on, darting to the middle. He sat down and closed his eyes. Alice, on the other hand, stood at the railing looking down. "This is so cool. How far down does this go?" She looked back at me.

I pressed the down button. "No idea."

About thirty seconds later, we were at the Science Division. Reever was setting up the testing area and Johnny was getting the profile stuff ready.

"Hey, Allen!" Johnny waved at me from below us.

"Hi. It's nice to see you all again."

"You'd better watch it, Allen. Johnny'll start crying." Reever joked.

"I will not!"

"Hey! All of you shut up!"

I turned around to see Kanda standing behind me. He looked as pissed as ever. "Allen, Komui wants you in his office as soon as you're done. And no thanks to you, I got sent down here to watch our Noah friend while you took Alice to Hevlaska."

"Kanda, this isn't my fault. Calm down, will you?"

David threw a worried glance at his sister, who was glaring at Kanda. I swore to God Alice was scary when she was pissed.

"Come on! Let's get this testing done!" Reever called up.

I literally grabbed the siblings by their wrists and dragged them down the metal stairs. They were taken by total surprise and stumbled down the first few stairs, but got their footing. Reever was waiting by a large desk with a panel of buttons and screens. Behind the desk were two beds and a large panel of wires and colored fluids.

"Welcome to the science division. I'm Reever and this is Johnny. The testing is fairly simple. We'll draw some blood and see how you react to some chemicals we use for healing and other things. It's pretty painless if you cooperate."

"What happens if we don't?" David asked.

"Let's just say you'll be in pain for weeks." Reever said. "Now, I want you two to go sit on the beds. We'll draw blood first."

David didn't look thrilled with the fact he was getting blood drawn. I think he was afraid he might still have the dark purplish Noah blood coursing through his veins.

Bailey, a newer member to the Division, grabbed a needle and drew blood from David. He seemed to relax when he saw that he had normal red blood. It was a bit too bright though. But from what Bailey was doing, it was fine. "Reever, I'm ready." She said.

David and Alice both laid back, watching each other before being strapped to the bed. "Now don't fight the straps."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and a lot of yelling from David, they were done. Alice came out nearly unscathed, unlike David, whose arms were covered in red welts from God knows what.

."Alice, let's go. Hevlaska wants to see you." I said.

"Wait, can I come with her?" David asked.

"David, no. Not yet."

"But she's my sister!"

I groaned. "I know. But you can't come just yet. You will be going to Hevlaska later."

Kanda grabbed David by the collar of his shirt. "Okay, fucktard. You're coming with me." Kanda hauled David off, probably to lock him in a storage room.

I had a feeling I was going to get it from David later.

* * *

_Once again, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I feel like I've lost readers because of it. If you've stayed and waited, leave a review! Please, I'd like a review or two. It inspires me. I don't have to have them. I just enjoy them._


	8. The Order's Dogs

_Thank you to BakaUsagi49 for reviewing._

_And holy moly. I have 13 days until my DC trip. Still have no clue whether or not there will be internet...if not, I'll still type, but post everything when I get back._

_And I think I'm going crazy. I keep hearing things vibrate. (No, get your minds out of the gutter.)_

_See you at the bottom!  
_

* * *

Alice stayed pretty close to me on the way down to Hevlaska. Even with Komui there, she was scared. He kept reassuring her she'd be fine. I knew very well how Alice was feeling.

"Hey. It's fine. You won't get seriously hurt. According to the tests, you already have Innocence. So you won't have to deal with the pain of it being put into you."

"Put into me? Isn't that what David might go through?" She squeaked.

"I don't know. Hopefully he'll pull through if Hevlaska decides he's , I think he is."

Alice nodded. I knew she was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

* * *

"Let go of me, you bastard!" David yelled, struggling in Kanda's steel grip.

"Stop struggling, freak. Quit making this hard on yourself." He growled.

That just made David struggle more. He managed to loosen Kanda's fingers just enough to slip out of his grip and run. As of to where, David did not know. All he knew was he had to get as far away from Kanda as he could.

Kanda, of course, charged after David, Mugen drawn and activated. "I swear I'll kill you on the spot!" Kanda hadn't been expecting the ex-Noah to be able to run as fast as he was.

David dropped down onto Kanda from the training room rafters. The two rolled and hit a pile of mats. David heard a crack and felt pain shoot up his leg. His knee had been dislocated.

"Damn you!" He hissed, flinging Kanda off of him. Kanda rolled smoothly to his feet, letting lose a string of curses in Japanese. He charged David, who ducked and flung a weight at Kanda's head. It missed, but distracted Kanda long enough for David to land a blow on Kanda's shoulder, dislocating it.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Both David and Kanda froze and turned toward the voice. It was none other than Howard Link.

Kanda immediately straightened and sheathed Mugen. He pushed past Link and stomped off.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

David didn't move. He was afraid to. He was afraid Link would find out who he used to be.

"I-I don't think so. I'm here with my sister."

"Your sister?" Link raised an eyebrow.

Lavi appeared behind Link. "Two-spots, leave him alone. This kid doesn't need you pestering him."

Link turned around and glared at Lavi, who grinned. "I am-,"

"Yeah, we know. David here is with his sister. Leave the poor guy alone, will you?"

"Where is Walker?" Link demanded.

Lavi shrugged. "Probably off eating or something. Go check the cafeteria."

Link growled and walked away. David vaguely remembered him from the Apocryphos incident. He knew Link was dangerous. He knew Link was Lvellie's right hand man. If Link found out, David would be dead.

"Sorry about that. Link can be pretty persistent. So how are you adjusting?"

"Okay, I guess. It's very different from the Earl's home. This place feels less dangerous. But it doesn't have that eerie feeling churches tend to do."

Lavi perched on top of the pile of mats. "David, this place hasn't been used for years. That's why we're here."

David felt something tug in his chest. _Alice. _He thought before racing to the door with Lavi at his heels.

_Something was wrong with Alice._

* * *

"Allen, are you sure this Hevlaska person is safe?"

"Safe? Of course she is. If she wasn't, why would we be taking you to her?"

Alice shrugged. Her black hair was falling out of its braids. She looked very tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. "Let's just get this over with."

The lift came to a stop. Hevlaska looked down at us. "Hello. Komui's busy so I brought Alice here. We believe she carries Innocence."

White tendrils curled around Alice. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away from Hevlaska.

"Don't struggle. It'll just makes things hurt more."

Alice went limp, letting Hevlaska lift her up. The white ghost-like tendrils curled around her, touching her everywhere.

_"You do have Innocence. It's very strong." _Hevlaska said.

"Y- you can talk!" Alice gasped.

Hevlaska chuckled. "Yes. I was a human like you once."

I bowed my head. Hevlaska had lived a good life, until she was turned into who she was now by the Order itself. I couldn't imagine being put through that. I mean, I'd be jailed and tortured by the Order. I kept my mouth shut about Neah and Mana. I refused to utter a word. Now that Lvellie was losing power, and the Vatican gaining it, I was fine. The Vatican saw me as a weapon. Now that David was here, we could only hope that the Vatican didn't find out who he once was.

"Why do you have to do this?" Alice asked softly. "I can feel pain, fear, anger, and hate. It's coming from you. What happened?" Alice looked up at Hevlaska.

"I couldn't tell you with the schedule we are on. Later, little one."

Alice nodded. "Just do whatever you have to do. Get it done and over, please."

Hevlaska had Alice activate her Innocence. It glowed brighter than it had on the ship. This time, so many different colors floated through it. I saw brief flashes of her childhood. I saw the day David became a Noah. I saw Alice praying nightly for her brother to come back safely.

Alice radiated power. She radiated fear and anger. Hate. Love. Care. She was everything. She carried a burden unlike any of ours. She was called a freak for years. She was shunned and called names. She was picked on and pushed around. She killed three people on accident when she was twelve. They were talking about her brother.

_"I heard he ran off with his father."_

_Another man laughed. "As if. Their whore mother brings in enough money for them to be rich!"_

_The third one grinned wryly. "The kid was hopeless. He probably left because he was afraid."_

_"Aw, shut up Tyki! Always ruining things theses days, aren't you?"_

_Alice stopped, glaring at the men. The air around her changed, making her feel as if she was underwater. A faint purple glow surrounded her. "Stop talking about my brother!" She screamed. _

_The men all flew backwards into the town hall. Alice's eyes widened at what she had done. She ran past her house. She ran into the forest and hid. She didn't move until Nana found her. _

_Alice was slow to crawl into Nana's arms. When she did, she felt safe and at home._

* * *

I leaned against the railing, gasping for breath. I felt everything in Alice's memory. Every shred of hate. I felt her explode when those men were talking shit about her brother.

_Tyki._

Tyki was there. He had been the trigger. He was there because he knew about Alice. He was there because of David.

He had been there to take Alice to Europe.

Hevlaska set Alice down. She could barely stand. The use of her energy on the accidental release of the memories. I ran and caught her right before she fell.

"Damn it. Hevlaska, what was that?" I looked up at the Guard of Innocence.

"I do not know."

I cradled Alice against my chest. "This isn't good." I whispered. "Komui? Can you hear me?"

There was a short burst of static then Komui's voice. "Loud and clear, Allen."

"Send us up. Tell the Head Nurse we need an infirmary bed set up."

* * *

_Well, another chapter. It was rather interesting, don't you think? If you have any questions, comments, or see any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general, tell me please!_


	9. Feelings, Hopes, and Fears

_Hey, yet another chapter. Thank you to **BakaUsagi49 **and **Shizaki Juro for re****viewing. **Waking up to reviews is one of the best things about being on here. Plus all the stories and cool people._

**_Warning:_**_May get a little graphic. Just depends on your definition of graphic. _

_Read on._

* * *

I carried Alice to the infirmary, where I was greeted by the Head Nurse, whom insisted on checking me for injuries. Lavi and David were there too. David looked like he had just seen someone get killed brutally. There was a difference between human minds and Noah minds. I didn't know for sure. But I could guess by the expression on David's face.

"Allen, what happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Komui appeared with Link trailing behind him. "Lavi, why did you tell Link Allen was in the cafeteria when you knew very well where he was?"

Lavi shrugged. "Two-spots needs to leave Allen alone."

Link glared at Lavi, who grinned even wider. "I was pulled."

I got up. I went to the window and stared out at the water four hundred feet below me. "The Vatican is trying to get closer to me. Why would they do that?" I looked over my shoulder at Link.

"I do not know, Mr. Walker. I just received word before coming here."

I bowed my head. "Right. And the Order is going to make our lives worse."

"Not necessarily. There haven't been any reports of any Noah or akuma activity lately. We can only hope for the best and fear for the worst."

I didn't respond. The Head Nurse tapped me on the shoulder. "Alice is asking for you. And you only."

David looked pissed. "Why you?!"

"I don't know, David." I followed the Head Nurse into Alice's room. She was sitting up, talking to one of the nurses.

"Alice, you asked for me?"

"Yes, I did. Can everyone leave but Allen?"

When the room was empty except for the two of us, she gestured to the chair next to the bed. She reached for my arm. "Allen, what did you see?"

"I saw what happened when those men died."

"You saw them? You didn't see anything else?"

"No. I felt everything you felt. I hurt a little. For a few moments I felt like I was being torn apart."

Alice bowed her head, her black hair flowing around her. "It does, sometimes, when I activate my Innocence. I can handle it, though. Even if it is for a short period of time."

Silence wrapped its hands around us. Alice stared at the ceiling for a while. "Allen, you should go. Get some food. Rest. I'll see you later." She paused. "Oh, and can you send David in?"

I stood and nodded. "No problem. See you tomorrow, Alice."

In the main area, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and David had taken four chairs. Lavi and Lenalee were asleep, David was sitting cross legged in the chair next to Lavi. On the other side of the room, nearly hidden by the shadows, was Kanda. He stood when he saw me, but stayed in the shadows.

"David, your sister wants to see you. And I'm going to go get some rest."

"Thank you, Allen. See you in the morning."

I walked out the door, sensing Kanda was behind me. "What, Kanda?"

"Nothing. Can't I just talk to you?"

I stopped, throwing up my arms. My voice was a harsh whisper. "About what, exactly?"

"In private. Your room is closer."

I nodded, slightly confused. I keyed open my door and let Kanda in first. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kanda was suddenly in front of me. A little close to me. "I don't know how to put it exactly."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"I mean that...I don't mean to hurt you. Or anyone. I just resent people because of-,"

"The Third Exorcist program. It's fine, Kanda."

Kanda's eyes widened a little. "No, it's not, Moyashi. How could it be?"

I smiled. "Kanda, everyone has their own personalities, insecurities, likes and dislikes. Just because you're a reincarnation-test tube baby doesn't make you any different than Lavi or Lenalee. You're still human."

"But I can't feel."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't feel affection, love, happiness. All I know is cold, dark, and lonely."

"Kanda. Stop." My words were clipped. "Why are you talking to me about this anyway?"

Kanda bowed his head. "Because you're the only one who understands being alone."

He met my eyes again and leaned closer. "What are-,?"

The samurai silenced me with a gentle kiss. I resisted at first, but gave in. He pressed me against the wall, wanting to be closer. It was different. I'd never kissed anyone before. I'd never thought Kanda to fall for anyone. Let alone care about someone.

"K-Kanda, Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck. I couldn't move, as he had my wrists pinned against the wall. "I have fallen for you, Moyashi."

"Am I talking to the Kanda I know? The hateful, anti-social Kanda?"

Kanda chuckled and pulled back to look my in the eyes. "Yes, you are."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Kanda, why me?"

"Because you're you. I swear you would rather you take every bad hit the rest of us took, even it would mean your death. You ran from the Order. You fought Neah off and controlled him. You're a shit ton stronger than everyone gives you credit for."

"Kanda, hush, will you?"

He nodded, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Listen. I've liked you for a while. Just avoided saying anything or doing anything because I didn't want to piss you off."

Kanda shook his head. "There were only a few times I actually got mad at you."

I chuckled softly. "I guess that would be a good thing, right?"

"Yeah." Kanda's lips met mine again, only this time I kissed him first. He picked me up like I weighed nothing. Though to him I probably did. He set me down on my feet and pulled my coat off. Next thing I knew, I was on the bed, feeling my boots being yanked off. Kanda was suddenly over me, kissing me again.

He adjusted us so my head was on my pillows. Kanda kissed down my collar bone, making me tingle.

"Kanda!" I moaned before he caught my mouth again.

"You know we can't do anything because Link is still here."

I had forgotten about Link. I felt my face get red. "Right."

"Now, Moyashi. I didn't say we _couldn't _anything. Just not now."

Kanda began to get up to leave, but I stopped him. "Stay here, will you?"

I could tell Kanda was having an internal battle with himself. "Fine. Just go to sleep."

Kanda crawled over me and under the thin sheets, wrapping his arms around my torso. "G' night Kanda."

"Night, Aren."

* * *

_That's that. The beginning to Yullen in Illusions. Officially, at least. See you in the next chapter. _


	10. Before Training Begins

_**BakaUsagi49: **Yes, Kanda is trying to open up. But he's being an awkward duck about it. _

**_Shizaki Kuro:_**_He did. I know. And it was awkward. I felt like I was Allen._

_I realize the confession in the last chapter was a bit...awkward. But come on, this is Kanda and Allen we're talking about. They've argued since they met each other. _

* * *

I woke up with my right side feeling oddly warm. I looked over and saw Kanda watching me through half closed eyes. I let out a small yelp and fell form the bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kanda looking down at me, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I groaned as I sat up.

"You fell. Don't you remember last night?" he chuckled.

I did. I didn't hurt anywhere, which was a good thing. "Yeah." I stood, realizing I was shirtless. I looked out the window, guessing it was around seven in the morning. "We should get up."

"Right." Kanda paused. "Wait. I slept in here. Everyone will think-,"

I shook my head. "That painting, my friend, isn't just a painting." I stepped up on the bed, reached behind it, and pulled.

"It's a door." Kanda realized.

I nodded. "Pretty clever if you ask me. It's like my old room. Back at the old HQ. Creepy painting included."

"Where does it lead to?"

"Nearly everywhere. The kitchen is one. I think three or four of the rooms on this floor are accessible from this corridor. I believe your room is last door before the ladder."

Kanda coughed. "How would you know?"

"I don't. It's just a guess. Go to your left." Kanda stepped into the passage. "See you later." I said as I put the painting back in place. When I was sure Kanda was gone, I flopped back down on my bed. The spot where Kanda had been was still warm. I ran my hand over it, wishing he was still there.

O hadn't realized how much I liked Kanda until last night. He was always the person to be hateful, but he did care. He didn't want any of to get hurt, as annoying as he thought we were. Kanda was sweet, he was just too afraid to admit it. Maybe it was the fear of getting hurt. I didn't blame him.

I stood, knowing I had to get dressed before Lavi or Lenalee came looking for me.

"Allen, are you in there?" I heard a soft voice call from the other side or my door.

I swore silently, tucking my shirt in and throwing my vest on. "Coming!" Alice and David were on the other side.

David looked irritated and tired. Alice looked tired and sick. "What's up? Trouble adjusting?"

"N-no. We saw a black ball thing with bat wings watching us. It's in the corner over there." Alice pointed.

Sure enough, was an Order-issued recording Golem hovering in the shadows. I peeked over my shoulder to see Timcanpy sitting on my dresser. "Tim! I have a job for you!"

The golden ball of trouble launched himself from its perch and landed gently on David's head. Good. That meant Tim trusted David. It meant that David was really human. "What is that thing?" Alice took a step back.

Both David and I laughed. "It's a Golem, sis. The Order uses them to communicate with each other. But now they have those earrings and ear cuffs. Timcanpy, on the other hand. He isn't you normal Golem."

"David's right. Time here was modified by Marian Cross. Just like he could modify new akuma and bend them to his will. Tim record things, grow, and eat."

Alice's eyes widened. "Eat? Like-?"

"People? No."

"Guys! Komui wants all of us in his office in ten! Then breakfast and training!" Lenalee's voice crackled through the early morning static of my communicator.

"I suggest you go get ready and meet me back here in five minutes or less."

I closed my door and tied my tie. I decided that _maybe _I should pull my hair back, even though it was shorter than it had been. When I looked back into my mirror, I noticed faint, bruise-like circles under my eyes. _I must have kept Kanda up all night. _I thought to myself.

I hadn't said anything to anyone about the nightmares, as they were only occasional. Which was a good thing, I guess. Neah was trying to force his way back to the surface. I refused. I wasn't going to lose to his ass again, whether he was my "Uncle" or not.

"Allen!" Alice yelled, bursting in. "David got into a fight with Kanda."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Over what?"

"Invasion of personal space, according to our dear Japanese Samurai."

I coughed. "Yep. That's Kanda for you. I'll go help restrain him."

Alice led me down the hallway to the stairs, where Kanda had David pinned against the wall. David seemed oddly calm even though one of the scariest men alive (that I knew) had him pinned by the throat against the wall.

"Kanda!" I took the stairs down three at a time. On the last step, I pushed off and launched myself at Kanda, hitting him full force. I hadn't bothered to activate Crown Clown, knowing very well I'd be able to shove Kanda off of David. The moment I hit Kanda, David ducked and darted down the stairs. Kanda, of course, tried to go after him, which he failed. I activated Crown Clown and wrapped Clown belt around him.

"Stop this right now! Just because someone gets too close to you doesn't mean you get to harass people!"

"He's a Noah!"

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Lavi had drawn his hammer.

I took several deep breaths in order to calm myself. "The blood tests Komui took showed he is human. A human, Kanda."

That just made Kanda angrier. "Che. Whatever." He pulled himself from the Clown Belt's grasp.

He made his way down to Komui's office with Alice and I trailing behind him. Lavi, David, and Lenalee were already there, waiting for us. Kanda stormed in and stood rather close to Lenalee, which was something he never did.

"Now, can we all be in one room without starting a fight?" Komui asked.

We mumbled our "Yes" and let Komui talk. "Now, Alice and David. I have your uniforms. David, you blood tests showed that you carry no Noah blood in you. We cannot tell what runs through your veins at the moment. I'd like to take you down to see Hevlaska later, if you don't mind."

David bowed. "As long as I'm helping you in some way."

"I've planned out some training exercises in the woods and in the fields. For all of you. You'll be on teams of three. Allen, you're with Alice and David. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee, you three are together."

Kanda growled. "Why do I have to be stuck with the rabbit?"

"Because I said so. Now go on. Eat and get out there. Two hours is all I'm giving you to get ready." Komui ushered us out of his office.

David shook his head, then ran a hand through his hair. "Should we be afraid or what?"

Lenalee shrugged, looking over her shoulder at David. "I couldn't tell you what my brother has planned. Hopefully there's no Komlin involved. That would be bad."

Lavi let out a strangle laugh. "Yeah. Last time wasn't fun. Yuu here got thrown through a few walls. Allen got his head split open and I broke several bones. Lenalee's brother is crazy."

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled.

"Boys, please behave. Yes, I'll admit my brother is crazy. Nothing I can do about it."

My stomach growled. "Let's just eat and get this over with."

* * *

_So should I do the Komlin scene next chapter with the training or save it for later? And I was thinking David could be the one to make bombs and stuff that killed Akuma. What do you think? Let me know!_


	11. The Arena

**_BakaUsagi49 _**_and **Shizaki Kuro: **I love you two for reviewing so much. In a non-creepy way, of course. And yes, stalker corridor. I hadn't thought of it that way until you said it. _

_So I have been hooked on a band called Tokio Hotel. They're German and I'm picking up on some German. Why is it that I sit in Spanish and can't learn anything but the food, but can pick up on Japanese and German because of songs and shows?_

_Anyways...I hope to chickens that the hotel I'm staying at in DC has internet. If not, then I'll write in a journal and type and post when I get home._

* * *

Breakfast went by in silence. Alice and David kept exchanging glances. I knew they were speaking to one another. How, I did not know. Kanda just stared at his soba. Lenalee and Lavi picked at whatever they were eating.

I was the first one to stand. "I'll be outside." I walked form the room.

The halls were cold and damp from the night, not yet warmed up from the sun. It would be a few hours before these hall heated up. They were eerie. I stepped out into the early morning sun, not expecting it to be as chilly as it was.

I swore under my breath, pulling my uniform closer. The new HQ was on an island in the middle of some river. One end of it was rather low and prone to flooding if it rained a lot. The other was high up on cliffs, the drop too far down to imagine. I began walking down the stone steps to the outdoor training fields.

Over the past few month of the England Branch HQ being here, we learned there were a few people who in inhabited the island before we came here. They accepted us for the people we were. This place seemed like Eutopia. But outside of this, it was hell.

I was slammed forward by something form behind. I tumbled down, putting my hands out to protect my head from the stone stairs, but the hit never came. I looked up and Kanda was holding me by my collar, glaring at Lavi, who was obviously the one who had ran into me.

"Be more careful. We can't afford to loose someone because of your antics, baka." Kanda growled.

I straightened, brushing Kanda off. Alice stood at the top of the hill with David. Both of them looked horrified. Lavi shrugged, looking pleased.

I rolled my eyes, turned and continued down to the training grounds.

"What's with you, Allen?" Lavi asked.

I sighed, raising my face to the forever gray sky. "Lavi, seriously. Dumb question. Everything is wrong with me. Ask Kanda that."

I knew Lavi had looked at Kanda because I heard Kanda growl something in Japanese. Alice suddenly on my left and David on my right. "You okay, Allen?" Alice touched my arm.

I smiled at her. "Yeah. This is normal for Lavi. He's just a little rougher because we're rarely ever in the training grounds."

We stopped at the front gates. Wrought iron, rusted, Gothic, beautiful. You could kill yourself by getting a cut from them they were so rusty. Within the gates, stood Komui and Reever.

"Okay! So we all know our teams, right? Good. Here are the rules: One, nothing overly violent. Two, don't cause any harm to another person in the grounds. Three, stay alert. Four, use ONLY your anti-akuma weapons and what's given to you. Five, follow the rules. Be careful."

We were shoved violently into the grounds. We watched as the scenes changed, flashing into blurs of colors and sound. Finally, the hologram settled on something rather...odd. Huge, decaying buildings as tall as the sky made of metal. There was glass on the ground and some weird black stuff that twisted through the buildings.

"What the hell?" Lavi whispered.

Kanda had Mugen out and activated, ready for an attack. None of us moved for a while. All we heard was our heavy breathing.

I saw something dart out of the shadows to our right. I looked over, trying to find the movement. It was gone. "There's something watching us." I said.

"We know. It's been flitting around."

I nodded. "Circle." I said.

We moved into a 360 circle, so we had all angles covered. Nothing would get around us. That's when I remembered Komui had told us to split into teams. That definitely wasn't happening.

Whatever was stalking us moved again. I heard it. "Left, twenty feet out, Kanda. I hear it."

"How can you hear that far?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's there. Whatever it is."

The thing lunged at Alice. It had grey scale-y skin, red eyes, foot and a half long claws, razor sharp teeth, and blood covering it. "Alice!" I screamed, shoving her out of the way. The monster clipped me and landed next to Kanda. He sliced it with Mugen and it burst into black, gooey blood. More were coming. They watched us from the shadows.

"They're attracted to blood. Leave me here and get the hell away."

Alice hissed. "All of us are covered in blood! Even the slightest splatter will attract them! I feel anger, hate, fear, hunger. I don't know what these things are, but we need to get up high. They can't climb."

It was now a race against the beasts. We found a stable shell of a building and got up as far as we could. Lavi wrapped my arm up. Kanda stood guard.

"Hey, guys. Look what I found." David came out, holding some bags. "Looks like there's some stuff to make explosives and food."

"Explosives? I didn't know you could make explosives."

David nodded and grinned. "Oh, Yeah, I do. You crazy? Oh wait...you are. Anyways. I can make a bomb or a grenade out of just about anything."

Kanda crossed his arms. "Can you now?"

David just continued smiling, not letting Kanda's demeanor put him down. If I can make something small, yet strong enough to kill those bastards, I think we'd be in good shape. We'd just have to find more supplies."

"Right. I bet this is it too." Kanda growled.

"Aw, come on, Yuu! Don't be so negative!" Lavi whined.

Kanda prepared to swing at Lavi. "Guys, stop! We have other things to do besides fight over names!" Alice yelled, stopping Kanda in his tracks. "I swear to fucking God you two purposely do this. It's annoying. You're not two. Acting like your fucking age."

The landing got quiet. I looked around, hoping someone else would break the silence. Guess not. "Let's just help David, okay? Lavi, call Kanda what he wants to be called. Kanda, keep your anger under control." I said and grabbed a bag from David. "Let's just get to work."

* * *

_Well, my English project is DONE! As is this chapter. And part of my Livejournal story. I'm leaving for DC in TWO freaking days. At 11:30 at night. God help me.  
_

_But I'll come back and update if I don't do so on my trip. I love all of you. And I'm on facebook, in case any of you have on. Under Becca Minnich, the one with the gay right flag thingie. Message me to make sure its me._


	12. Into the Forest

_Well, I have abused the story. I'm really, really, sorry. School is done and I'm not grounded, I can't get a job because I have no way to get there. So I'm hoping to have this or Forbidden done by September. Then onto the sequels._

_Also, any German used in any of my stories is accurate. I'm learning German right now. Because Spanish and I just don't get along._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter! See you at the bottom!_

**_Warnings:_**_None other than Kanda's mouth._

* * *

The night went by too fast. The howls of whatever creatures were below us kept us up all night. Except for Alice. It seemed the girl could sleep through anything. David worked on making small but powerful explosives through the night, not taking a single break. Kanda and I kept watch while Lenalee and Lavi figured out how to get the hell out of here.

Komui was crazy. Really, really crazy.

The sun began to rise, showing the droplets of dew that clung to every surface it could. it was beautiful, really. It was like something out of a fairy tale. One that would kill you if it wanted to.

"Come on! Let's get the hell out of here before something finds us. Or this structure collapses." Lavi called. He sounded like he was above us. Sure enough, several seconds later, the head then the handle of his hammer was visible. "We'll head East."

The hell that Komui or someone had created turned into a forest. Literally. Out of nowhere. One moment, we were standing in the middle of a desert, the next in a dry, hot forest.

"What the fuck?" Kanda yelled.

We all burst into laughter, despite the change. It was quite scary, but hey, Kanda's reaction was funny. From the middle of a freaking desert to a forest was something only Komui would do to us. No, I wasn't thrilled with it. But he was training us for the inevitable.

Everything was near dark. The trees provided too much shade. I could hear rain, but it didn't reach us. The area lit up and I turned to see that Alice had activated her Innocence (at least, part of it), providing us with more light. She grinned at me and made the ball of yellow float.

"Ta-da! I don't have to hold it anymore! I'm glad I can do this. It's not as energy draining as holding it."

"You'd think this would drain more of your energy." Lavi said. He poked it, but yelped and pulled back. His finger had been burnt. Alice was laughing too hard to respond.

"I should have warned you. And I don't have to concentrate on it as much. When I let go of it, its like its own entity and it'll burnt out after a while. I can control it still."

I looked at it. It was totally amazing that she could do this. "We should get moving. God knows what's out here."

True. But everyone seemed reluctant to move. So when I started walking and got pretty far away, Alice followed with her ball of light. The other three followed, not wanting to be left in the dark. When they caught up, the ball floated ahead of us, as if leading us to a safe place to stay the night.

It drifted upwards, revealing platforms with rope ladders. Safety. Good, good. But they looked flimsy from down here. We went up.

Something was tearing through the trees. It was on the ground, thank God. It roared, hissed, then roared again. It looked like the thing from before. But this beast was a light grey mass with its muzzle bloodied. It let loose a low, threatening growl, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Wolf. Very, very, large wolf. Move slowly." Lavi said.

"No shit. I thought it was a bird." David said sarcastically.

"Guys! Not now, please. Just get up to the platform." Lenalee said.

I stayed down with Kanda, in case the bitch could climb. It hadn't moved, just stayed in its threatening position, ready to attack at moments notice. Kanda moved toward the ladder, his eyes asking for permission to go. I nodded, turning back to the wolf. It had moved closer. It's eyes were silver, like my own. But this thing couldn't be me.

It wasn't. It was an illusion. I climbed the rope ladder, listening for the beast. It didn't budge.

"Yes! Sunk the bastard!" I heard David yell.

I looked down to see the wolf laying on the ground. If it was dead or not, I couldn't tell. David hauled me up the rest of the way by the ladder. He was grinning and laughing. Lavi and Kanda looked like they had gotten into a fight and the girls (Alice and Lenalee) were talking. That left David and I.

David and I sat next to each other in the dim light. This far up, there was light from the moon. It was nice. Peaceful. Despite everything that was going on, I felt relaxed and calm. But there was something underneath it.

Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.

* * *

_So another chapter. It might be a little short, but I was forcing myself to do this. An assignment I have to do this summer is with a word generator. God help me because I suck at that stuff._

_But have fun 'til the next chappie!_


End file.
